<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonho Scenario Collection by gardentulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039741">Wonho Scenario Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardentulips/pseuds/gardentulips'>gardentulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardentulips/pseuds/gardentulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of my written works converted specifically for wonho. 🌷 if you enjoy my writing, please check out and support the links below ♡ <a href="https://linktr.ee/gardentulips">https://linktr.ee/gardentulips</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How You Like It [ M ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anytime Hoseok puts his hands on you, a surge of warmth ripples from between your legs to tingle every inch of your body. Even a brush of his fingertips against your skin earns goosebumps flooding your arms. No matter if it’s a hand on your hip or his lips against your neck, each action has a reaction that sends your legs pressing together and a whimper of his name leaving your lips.</p><p>It’s well deserved, of course, because Hoseok knows exactly how to touch you to get the desired effect. Tonight is no exception. You knew the moment was coming during dinner, when his eyes would narrow just a bit as a grin forms on his lips any time he spoke to you. You already knew the sinful things flooding his mind with every syllable that left his tongue, causing the warmth to swell and your panties to become soaked by the time he’s gotten you home and undressed.</p><p>Hoseok is a bit too romantic, even if his demeanor allows people to think otherwise. Even if naughty things are swarming his mind, he never fails to compliment you as he leaves kisses against your skin, his voice deep and raspy and it sends a shiver down your spine when he calls you beautiful. His tone is soft, even a bit playful, but the devious things behind each word has you shaking before him while you lay flat against his bed as he slips your panties down your legs.</p><p>“What have you been thinking about, love?” he asks, lips curling in a smirk as he studies every inch of your folds glistening in the pale, warm glow of his bedroom. He sits before you on his knees, white dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he just can’t help himself as he presses palms to the insides of your thighs to spread your legs farther.</p><p>“Honestly?” you exhale in a slow, steady breath, eyes closing once you feel him begin to massage your skin with rough, yet careful hands. His touches slip to the crevice of your thighs before easing back to your knees, catching you off guard for a moment as you take another deep breath. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you would do to me once you got me home.”</p><p>A satisfied groan leaves his lips upon hearing your reply, voice so breathless, ready for whatever he has in store as his hands slip down your thighs once more. He holds them there, never taking his eyes off your slit dripping with need as he presses his thumbs to your lips, parting your folds just to see how wet and worked up you are.</p><p>A soft whimper leaves your lips, another deep breath filling your chest as your body floods with heat beneath his gaze. Not once have you felt insecure in his presence. Not when he makes it known just how much he absolutely adores the sight of you.</p><p>“And you call me the naughty one,” he states with an exhale, thumbs easing up and down your swollen, aching lips. “Tell me, love, what did you think of me doing?”</p><p>So he’s playing that game tonight, you think. Though, you don’t mind indulging in the things that stroke his ego. In fact, you might enjoy it more than him, knowing how he loves to hear what you want him to do to you. He takes pleasure seriously, and you blame his romantic side for that, as well.</p><p>“Go ahead, I’m waiting,” he encourages, though you can hardly think straight when he’s massaging you enough just to tease and have your arousal dripping against his clean, white sheets.</p><p>“I pictured you,” you begin, trying to steady your breathing even if you’re aching for him to go further, “undressing me. Getting me naked and in your bed. Teasing me.” Your words pause as his thumbs begin to move toward your mound, caressing over your lips from top to bottom, as slow as ever, making it difficult to speak.</p><p>“Go on, I’m listening.” And though you didn’t think it were possible, his voice deepens as his chest rumbles, and you can only imagine how hard and strained his cock is against his black slacks just watching you grow wetter and wetter for him.</p><p>“I-I want you to use your fingers,” you start again, though this time you’re not speaking hypothetically. Hoseok knew you would crack enough to begin telling him what your body desires. You’ve played this game one too many times. “I want you to fuck me with your-” You gulp. “-your fingers. And then I want you to taste me.”</p><p>“Taste you?” he asks with a curious tone, as if he’s actually surprised, but he only wants you to describe what you want him to do with each dirty detail. But before you can answer him, Hoseok finally presses his index finger to your slit, dragging the tip down to your entrance painfully slow, and then back up again. Your body tenses, breath catching in your throat and as he stretches his hand wide enough to grip the backs of both of your thighs and press them higher to your body, you quiver against his hold. “Relax, love. I just want to feel how wet you are.”</p><p>He repeats the motion, guiding his finger down your drenched slit and back up again. The arousal soaking his flesh runs through your mind, picturing his skin glossy and dripping just like you are fully aware your pussy is and the fact alone is confirmed as a rumble emits from his chest in satisfaction.</p><p>“You’re fucking dripping, baby,” he groans, continuing to toy with your slit just to feel your slick juices against his skin. “Does telling me what you want me to do to you turn you on this much?”</p><p>You both know the answer, so you don’t bother trying to muster up the strength to reply. His motions between your thighs has you nearly speechless, fingers dropping to the bed to grip the sheets and your legs twitch against his palm anytime he brushes over your clit.</p><p>“Keep going,” he commands. Though his voice is still gentle, the words become strained and desperate, as if he needs you to keep talking and telling him your fantasies. “You wanted me to taste you, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” you quickly reply, nearly choking on the word. “Please, Hoseok.”</p><p>“How do you want me to do that?” After asking the question, his motions against your slit stop entirely. A whine nearly leaves your lips the moment you begin to yearn for his touch, but he quickly presses a finger to your entrance in return. You freeze, not speaking, barely breathing, feeling him gently ease his index finger inside of your walls.</p><p>A gasp fills the room as he fills you to his last knuckle, clutching the sheets tighter, eyes screwing shut until you’re seeing white dots behind your lids. You gulp loud enough for him to hear, only encouraging him to curl his finger and begin massaging your walls as he aims for your belly button.</p><p>“I asked you a question, love,” he reminds you, and you try to come to your senses. “How do you want me to taste you?”</p><p>“With your tongue,” you mutter, attempting to rock your hips as a whine leaves your lips. “I want your tongue against my clit, please, Hoseok.”</p><p>“And how am I tasting you?” He pays no attention to your pleas, casually thrusting his finger inside of you while his voice remains nonchalant, as if the two of you are only discussing dinner plans and nothing more. “Do you want me to go slow or fast? Hard, or gentle? How does my baby like it? You know I only want to make you feel good. Please you. Make you come as many times as you want. So tell me, how do you want it?”</p><p>Hoseok knows exactly what you like, but he asks anyway, only wanting you to struggle in search of the answer as he pulls his finger from within you to insert a second digit. Another gasp floods his ears, fueling his ego just the way he likes as you squeeze your walls around him. You’re soaked and dripping, ruining his sheets with your juices, but the groan that erupts from his chest as you wiggle against him tells you he loves it.</p><p>“Slow at first,” you whimper, breaths heavier than when he started and the words are nothing but desperate whispers. “slow and gentle.”</p><p>You’re trembling against the bed, clit aching, lips puffy and soaked and swollen, and Hoseok is far from satisfied. You can’t even think of how long he plans to play this game, but you know you need to be convincing if he’s going to give you what you want.</p><p>“Please, Hoseok,” you whimper in a desperate attempt to express how badly you need him, “I want to come. I want you to use your mouth, and your tongue, and your fingers. I want you to lick my clit and fuck me with your fingers until I’m begging for more, and I don’t want you to stop until I’m coming and trembling. Please, Hoseok, make me come.”</p><p>Your outburst strikes a chord within him, stalling his motions in surprise as you pant each and every word. But it seems to have worked, because before you can register in your mind what’s happening, Hoseok dips between your thighs to press his mouth to your body.</p><p>Your hips jerk and your back arches from the bed, a long whine of his name spilling from your lips as he presses his tongue to your clit. His fingers begin working in and out of your tightening walls once again just as his tongue flicks over your clit, seconds before he presses against the swollen, aching bud to lick a stripe over your flesh. Whimpers and moans never fail to flood the bedroom, quickly succumbing to the bliss filling every inch of your body from the way his mouth and fingers know how to quickly have you on the edge.</p><p>As Hoseok groans against your skin, loving the way you taste, the way you tremble beneath him, the way you beg for him, it sends surges of electricity to every last inch of your body. Your thighs fall flat against the bed, rolling your hips over his tongue as he massages your clit in circles. It’s quickly realized just how wet you’ve become from the sloppy noises flooding the bedroom, mixing with the moans from your body and the groans filling in his chest.</p><p>“Fuck, Hoseok, don’t stop,” you cry out, voice hoarse and so desperate to latch onto the edge he’s bringing you closer to. Hoseok has no intentions of stopping, however, making it known as he presses his lips to your flesh to suck against your clit for a moment, fingers driving into you harder, faster, earning every sinful noise that leaves your lips. “I-I’m so close,” you warn him, desperate enough to add the last few strokes of his ego that urges him to make you a quivering mess before him.</p><p>Your walls begin to contract around his fingers pumping in and out, thighs tightening against his head as your body surges with warmth. A few more whimpers of his name, so breathless and eager and desperate, slip from your lips to earn groans against your flesh. His tongue remains diligent in circling your clit, lapping up your juices to taste every last drop dripping just for him. You’re shaking and twitching and you take one final, deep breath before the pleasure consumes your entire body.</p><p>Hoseok pulls his fingers from within you to hold your thighs apart as you come undone, palms pressing to your legs, but his tongue works against your clit through every second of the bliss flooding your body. Silence upon the first wave of pleasure turns into breathy moans and whimpers of his name, hips rocking against him in a hunger for more until you tremble with sensitivity. Yet, he doesn’t pull away, giving you exactly what you asked for, tasting you until you can hardly take anymore and your hands dive for his head to push him away.</p><p>When his mouth finally pulls away from your body, all that’s left are broken breaths and shaking legs. He’s fully satisfied with himself, giving your pussy a rubdown with his palm flat against your skin, soothing the tension as his other hand tugs at the button to his slacks. Your body jerks in a sudden reaction, far too overwhelmed, yet you accept his touches willingly, gladly, just like you always do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calling in Sick [ M ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok still blushes when your lips meet his neck even though you have been with him for so long. He blushes as if it’s the first you’re kissing him, showing him affection or teasing him, with his face darkening and eyes lowering as he chuckles, and you don’t pull away from him because you find it so adorable. Your heart swells with your arms wrapped around him as the two of you stand at the bathroom sink, toothbrush between his lips as he tries to get ready for work, and your mind a million miles away from responsibilities.</p><p>“Can you call in?” you ask, reaching to pepper the back of his neck with more sweet, soft kisses. Just the way he likes. He smells like fresh body wash and good mornings, having showered before you woke up, and you were lucky enough to catch him in the middle of brushing his teeth before you rushed to convince him to stay home with you. “Let’s play hooky.”</p><p>“You mean me play hooky?” he asks after he rinses his mouth and sets his blue toothbrush in its holder, stepping aside to allow you room to follow him in washing off last night’s rest. “Are you trying to get me fired when it’s your day off?”</p><p>“Not if we want to afford a bigger bathroom one day,” you tease him as you squeeze enough minty fresh toothpaste onto your brush. He chuckles and shakes his head while you freshen up, washing your face with your citrus-scented soap after you’ve finished with your teeth.</p><p>By the time you’re fully awakened, you aren’t needing him any less. You find him pulling up his black slacks to match his black socks, and the black tie he’s already laid out for himself against the bed next to a white button-up shirt. You grin and make your way to him, a pout in your lips with your puppy dog eyes he can never tell no.</p><p>“Let’s have a little fun,” you continue with your convincing, interrupting him by gently taking the belt from his hands before he can position it in the loops of his pants.</p><p>“What kind of fun?” He arches a brow as he glances between your face and the belt, and the smirk that forms on his lips earns a giggle from you.</p><p>“Nothing like that, you pervert.” He chuckles as you reach for him once you’ve tossed his belt to the bed. “But maybe I could make it worth calling in sick.” You lips meet his own and he groans into the kiss, eyes fluttering and for a split-second, he worries over no job, or responsibilities, and even his dreams of the two of you owning your own home and not a small, cramped apartment seem distant. His hands reach for your hips, holding you close, and you run fingers through the hair on the back of his head, earning another groan building in his chest before he pulls away.</p><p>“Now who’s the pervert?” he asks, earning a smack of your lips before a laugh is shared between the two of you.</p><p>“Fine,” you tell him with a shrug, turning on your heel to walk away from him. “If you don’t want to be a little naughty with me…”</p><p>“Well, hey, wait!” He catches up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind to hold you in place, a squeak of your own filling the tiny bedroom the two of you share. “I never said that… what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>You shrug against him, giggling. “Hm, I don’t know…” You hum, melting into his chest from the way his lips press to the side of your neck, earning a cocked head a second later to give him access. “I guess I just woke up needing you today. Plus, isn’t it kind of fun to ditch work? It’s like skipping school when we were teenagers to go make-out in your car.”</p><p>“How old are you again?” he teases, earning more giggles the moment he holds you tighter and brushes his lips over your skin.</p><p>“Well, if you’re just going to be mean about it,” you tell him, playfully pushing him away with a pout.</p><p>“Oh no,” he suddenly says, voice lowering to earn your attention as you turn to him, “I think I’m suddenly coming down with something.” He raises his hand to fake cough, and you shake your head when he can’t help but to laugh.</p><p>“So, is that a yes?” you ask, and before he can answer you, he’s reaching for his phone where he left it on his side of the bed to no doubt call his supervisor. One missed day can’t hurt. It’s not like they don’t work him to death at his job anyway. You can recall many nights he spent working over time, leaving you to grow tired and fall asleep without the comfort of his arms around you or his body pressed to yours. Maybe that’s what has you so needy this morning. You can’t ignore how much you miss him when you’re both busy with your own jobs.</p><p>Hoseok hangs up the phone after a short call, voice low as he pretended to be in agony, and you had to bite your lip to keep your laughter from being heard in the background. He’ll have to work on his sick voice, you think, but for today, it’s good enough.</p><p>“There, are you happy, you bad influence?” He grins and steps toward you, but you’re backing away out of the room.</p><p>“Very!” you beam. A whole day with just the two of you. No interruptions. No work, no papers to be filled, and no bosses to deal with. Just him, you, and your stomach that begins to growl. “I’m also hungry!”</p><p>With that, you turn to leave him as he smacks his lips and calls for you. “Wait! You said—”</p><p>His voice fades as you rush to the kitchen, but soon his heavy footsteps are close behind.</p><p>“Hoseok!” you shriek when he catches up to you, hand inches from pulling the refrigerator door open, until his arms pull you against his body by your waist.</p><p>“Did you make me call into work just to tease me?” he questions, voice lowering as he speaks into your ear, breath against your skin to have a chill running down your spine.</p><p>“Maybe,” you tell him, but you wish you sounded more confident now that his hands are on you and he has no distractions, just like you wanted. And as his hands begin to wander, from your hips to your stomach to finally rest against your breast to have you inhaling a deep breath, heat washes over you in pure desire. “What are you… what are you going to do about it?” you taunt him, though your voice wavers as he begins to massage your breasts, feeling your nipples tighten beneath your flimsy camisole nightgown.</p><p>“Is that a challenge, sweetheart?” he asks, voice deep and right next to your ear to have goosebumps flooding your skin. An ache settles between your legs, wanting his hands there and not teasing your breasts in the moment. Your head rolls back, eyes fluttering and you press your thighs together to dull the throbbing between them.</p><p>“Maybe,” you repeat, just to tease him further and earn a dark chuckle against your skin. You bite your lip, knowing the effects of being such a playful lover to one another, but it’s the reason you enjoy it so much. You love to tease and play, taunt and pretend to challenge one another until it leaves you both frustrated. In the end, the pleasure is worth it and spending time with him, loving one another, being together, is the only thing you care about. “We have all day together… so make it worth your while.”</p><p>He groans at your words, realizing the fact that there’s no rushing in the morning due to needing to be on time for work. There’s no excuses at night due to being tired, and there’s maybe later’s because you already have plans and can’t cancel. There’s only you in front of him, asking him for his attention, care, and love, and telling him he has all the time to make the two of you feel good.</p><p>“Come here,” is all he says, guiding you over to the small kitchen table before he’s assisting you in having a seat next to bills and junk mail scattered around from the day before. He pushes himself between your thighs and the legs on the table wobble a bit as he presses his weight into you, lips against your own, chest against your chest, and your heart races while you wonder if he can feel it, too. He kisses you with an urgent need that tells you he’s missed moments like this. Moments before the two of you became focused on work and money and the future instead of the present. He grabs your hips just like when you were dumb teenagers that didn’t know any better, only wanting each other though neither of you knew what you were doing.</p><p>You whimper his name when he pulls away and he smirks and blushes a bit, just like he always does. That will never change, because he loves the way you call out for him.</p><p>“You’re still a bad influence,” he tells you playfully, and you can only smile at him before he’s reaching to tug your nightgown over your head. Luckily for him, it leaves you bare underneath and his eyes widen with desire in every inch, just like it’s the first time he’s seeing you.</p><p>His gaze now has heat rushing to your face. He never fails to make you feel wanted, and you never forget to tell him how it’s the best feeling in the world.</p><p>“I should call in more often,” he says, earning a roll of your eyes before his lips are on yours once again. You pull him closer with fingers tucked into his slacks, until you tug on the button and zipper to have them falling  below his hips. Messy, urgent kisses turn into his lips wandering down to your jaw, and then to your neck, earning whimpers of his name the moment your head falls back.</p><p>“Hoseok,” you call out for him, spreading your thighs farther, needing him inside of you. “I need you.” He groans against your skin upon hearing the words he loves so much. And maybe he loves it even more than you to be wanted, but he says nothing as he pushes his slacks and black boxer-briefs lower to uncover his hardened length.</p><p>Your impatience is soothed by a hand between your thighs, fingers brushing over your folds to earn another chill surging through your body. You lean back, hands against the table to hold your weight, thighs parting as far as they can as he teases between them. You whimper his name again just to see the way his eyes darken. He’s so obvious with his desire for you it almost makes you laugh, watching him lick his lips and hearing his heavy breaths as he finds your swollen bud to caress circles into your flesh. And maybe he should be the one to laugh when your eyes screw shut as the heat swells between your thighs, surges of pure pleasure racing through your body from feeling his touch after needing him so much.</p><p>“H-Hoseok,” you cry out, inhaling a deep before your hips begin to move against his hand, “I need you… inside of me.”</p><p>He takes one look at you with a haze over his eyes, licks his lips, and then lowers his fingers to your entrance. You reach for him as he slips a finger inside, shaky hands gripping his hair, pulling him close as he eases the digit inside of you. The ache settles before turning into red hot heat, igniting a fire inside of you as he pumps a few times into your walls tightening around him. Your lips press to his own, moaning against his skin to tell him without words how good it feels. And it doesn’t take him long to insert another, warming you up, working your body to a blissful point that you’ll be ready to take all of him. Your arousal drips onto his flesh as he buries his fingers into you with ease, and each time he curls the digits inside of you, you pull away from his lips with a gasp.</p><p>Your hips begin rocking against his hand, becoming greedy, wanting more of him. Your head rolls back and every thrust of his fingers inside of you feels better than that last, but you still want more. You still want him. So you gather the nerve to reach for him, one hand lowering from your fingers tangled in his hair to grip his length. The groan he releases has your body shaking. So deep. So full of need it’s almost worrisome, but it has the fire full of desire and burning so hot neither of you can stand it.</p><p>You drag your palm across his length with care, watching the way his eyes flicker with darkness and it won’t take much before he can hold out from being inside of you. You’re both on edge and wanting to be as close as you can to one another. You want him to fill you up while he needs you wrapped around him tight, with moans and kisses and I love you’s to seal the deal.</p><p>“Hoseok,” you moan his name first, giving in, needing him. “Please…”</p><p>He can wait no longer. He pulls his hand from between your thighs to grip himself, pressing between your legs once again to align the tip of his length to your entrance. And you pull him in with arms wrapping around his neck, lips pressing to his skin. He’s already breathless and impatient, but he takes his time easing into you, enjoying the first few moments of your heat around him and listening to the way you cry out his name in pure bliss. His body stiffens and he exhales the heaviest breath once he has filled you up, and your body shakes against him the moment he pulls you against his chest with hands on your waist.</p><p>“God,” he whispers, pressing his forehead to your own, “you feel amazing.” And he smiles and kisses your lips as if it’s the first time. His motions are slow and gentle. He’s careful, as if he’s still scared of doing something wrong after being with you for so long, but he takes his time to enjoy the feeling of the world stopping and you two being the only ones that matter.</p><p>Now you’re smiling when he pulls away from your lips. Your heart is so full and your chest swells as you tell him you love him, before moving your hips against him to ask for more. He pulls away just to thrust into you again, slowly, gently, filling you up all over again to leave your thighs trembling around him. You gasp as he pushes deeper, loving the little noises you make and the way your grip tightens against his body to tell him how incredible it feels.</p><p>You love the way he holds you and remains patient until you’re tightening yourself around him, needing more. He quickens his pace, overwhelmed in the moment with the room spinning, succumbing to the pleasure of being inside of you and the feeling of being the only thing you need. You whimper his name once again, breaths heavy, nails digging into his skin. His lips fall to your neck to pamper your skin with kisses, little nibbles and swipes of his tongue, and you feel so alive in the moment with him. Your hips move with his motions. He holds you tighter with a desperate grip. He makes love to you just like you asked, with no distractions, no worries.</p><p>He slows down when he feels himself growing close, and you almost want to whine until he reaches between the two of you to guide your body to rest against the table. You lay bare before him with him buried between your thighs, and his thumb presses against your flesh to perform circles that have the pleasure building in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” you cry out, back arching from the table as he thrusts deeper inside of you.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” he encourages you with a deep, raspy voice, though his tone is soft, urging you to let go. “Come for me.” He continues circling your swollen, aching and throbbing bud with his thumb as he pushes in and out of you with long, steady strokes.</p><p>Your body trembles against the table, thighs pressed to his hips. Your head rolls back, eyes shutting so tight you see stars, but the first wave of pure ecstasy washes over you a second later. Your mind grows numb, focusing on the heat swelling to every limb, the pleasure flooding your body, and the way Hoseok picks up pace as he pumps himself into you through your release. You squeeze yourself so tight around him he can’t help but to curse beneath his breath, gripping your thighs with nails digging into your soft flesh.</p><p>He continues loving you as you come down from the high, sensitive, overwhelmed, but still loving the way it feels to feel him so close. It won’t take much for him to find his own release after watching you come undone, you’re well aware, and with his help of two hands pulling you from the table, you wrap your arms and legs around his body.</p><p>“Come for me, Hoseok,” you whisper in his ear, holding him close, whimpering against his skin when he thrusts just deep enough. “Please, come inside me.”</p><p>He groans at the words you knew would affect him in all the right ways, head tossed back and jaw slacked. Sweat beads on his forehead and his nostrils flare. His brow furrows, but he looks stunning when he’s so out of breath while making love to you. He keeps his hold on your thighs, continuing his pace until the pleasure washes over him just the same. His hips slow and he leans his forehead against your own a second later, spilling inside of you, gasping for air and groaning when you move your hips against him to receive every drop of his bliss.</p><p>He pulls away with his hands resting on either side of you as he attempts to catch his breath. You grin and brush the hair from his eyes as well as a few damp strands from his forehead.</p><p>“C’mon, sweaty,” you tease him the moment his breathing has settled and he’s adjusted his slacks to cover himself, “let’s get cleaned up, and then I’ll let you make me breakfast.”</p><p>“Let me?” He chuckles before kissing you, and you linger for a few seconds too long just to make the moment last.</p><p>“Mhm,” you say, sliding down to stand on your feet with his assistance.</p><p>“And what would my queen like this morning?” he asks with a playful tone as he reaches to pick your nightgown up from the floor, slipping it over your head without hesitation. “Eggs? Toast? Bacon?”</p><p>“Hm,” you hum in thought, and then grin, “all of the above. I worked up an appetite.”</p><p>“Okay, but—” Hoseok stops following you out of the kitchen to glance over his shoulder. “—we should probably clean the table first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spoiled [ M ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>w: ass play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shining from the glass door of the balcony through the white, sheer curtains has you fluttering your eyes open from your slumber. With a stretch and a yawn, you look over to your peacefully sleeping boyfriend, his messy hair covering his eyes as he remains in his own little dreamland. You can’t hide your grin as your eyes lower, noticing his naked body from the previous night’s activities against the pure white sheets, licking your lips when you see the curve of his ass peeking from behind the matching duvet.</p><p>You allow him to sleep, knowing it’s not often he gets time off from his busy, hard working lifestyle. You want him to rest, deciding to slip from beneath the covers and make your way to the bathroom to freshen up.</p><p>Though, Hoseok works hard managing his business of things you aren’t the least bit interested in, he always takes time to sneak you away to one of his favorite private islands for a few nights at one of his father’s luxurious resorts. The break is much needed for the both of you, with him needing some R&amp;R and you only needing time with him. The millionaire playboy inheriting his father’s company has his hands full for the most part, and even though your relationship isn’t public, you never feel any lack of spark, or romance, or love he feels for you.</p><p>That’s why he spoils you endlessly, and sometimes when you think about how good he is to you, you can only laugh to yourself, shaking your head and wondering how you got so lucky.</p><p>When you are done freshening up in the bathroom, you walk out just as bare to see him sleeping on his side, his back to you now facing the balcony. You wonder how the sun shining through the door and curtains hasn’t woke him, but you only chuckle while grabbing your silk, pink robe from the bench at the foot of the bed where he took it off of you the night before.</p><p>You secure it around your body before making your way to the balcony, carefully and quietly sliding the curtain to the side to pull the door open, stepping out in the morning sun. The warmth spreads over your face, causing you to smile wide as you take in the sights of the ocean below the resort, the waves crashing against the shore filling your ears and relaxing you to no end.</p><p>You raise your arms, stretching and taking in all the warmth and sunshine you can, knowing when you get back to the rainy, humid city, you would miss the feeling more than anything.</p><p>However, you aren’t aware your sleepyhead boyfriend woke up the moment you stepped onto the balcony. You aren’t aware in the slightest when his gaze focuses on your frame stretching on the balcony, or that his sights lower to the peek of your ass he received when your robe hikes over the curve, or even the way he licks his lips when you lean against the rail, bending over and inviting him closer.</p><p>Unsuspecting hands wrap around your body after a while of gazing at the scenery, nearly scaring you if his warm embrace didn’t feel so comforting and familiar.</p><p>“You’re up early, sweetheart.” His deep morning voice sends a shiver down your spine, hints of mint on his breath letting you know he had been up long enough to freshen up before meeting you in the sunshine. You giggle, biting your lip upon feeling his mouth press to your neck after swiping any stray strands of hair from his way.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep knowing there was such a beautiful view out here,” you reply, voice already so breathless as his hands slide up and down your sides, palms pressing to the silk against your body.</p><p>“Mm,” he groans against your skin, “I could say the same thing.” Your skin burns hotter when you realize he is referring to you, knowing he loves more than anything to wake up seeing you.</p><p>“You flatter me,” you whisper, eyes closing when his hands reach your front, gently cupping your breasts in his palms. You lean your body back into him, enjoying his hands against you, teasing you, playfully taunting you, but when he reaches to undo the knot that secures your robe in place, your eyes grow wide. “Hoseok…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he chuckles, allowing your robe to fall open, “no one can see us up here.”</p><p>You believe him, knowing the two of you are on the highest floor of the resort, so you should be safe. You can’t care either way as soon as you feel his skin upon yours, hand soothing over your hardening nipples, caressing every inch of your chest, lips still showering your neck with his kisses.</p><p>“Hoseok…” you whimper, getting lost in the moment when his hand lowers down your stomach to slip between your legs. His fingers tease your clit, brushing over the nub to have you leaning your head against his shoulder, jaw slacking in pure bliss. “Don’t stop…”</p><p>You can’t hold back your moans with the way his fingers work between your thighs, tending to your clit just like he knows you love, drawing slow, steady circles against your flesh until your arousal begins to pool at your entrance. You begin to rock your hips against his motions, loving the way he pleases and teases your body like no one else can.</p><p>A gasp escapes your lips when he removes his hands, instead lowering his body to the ground behind you, deciding to flip your robe over your ass to uncover the skin beneath. His hands grip at the flesh of your ass cheeks, taking you in his palms and squeezing until you are bending toward the rail to give him a full view of your dripping slit.</p><p>With a deep groan from the sight, he wastes no time leaning in, parting your ass cheeks with his hands to run his tongue over your soaked center. You moan in response, loving the feel of his mouth against your skin, licking you, teasing you, swallowing your juices that dripped out just for him until he is massaging your clit. He circles his tongue in painfully slow motions over the bud that his fingers pleasured before, drawing out whimpers of his name as you latch onto the rail with desperate hands.</p><p>When his tongue slips from your clit to your entrance, dipping in for another taste before licking a trail to your ass, you squeak in response. You have always loved the feel of his tongue against your rim, circling ever so slowly before applying pressure to taste you even further. You lean back against his mouth, enjoying how he licks your puckered entrance, circling the rim as his thumb finds your clit in an instant. You can’t hold back your moans any longer. It feels too good having his mouth on you, pressing against your ass, thumb rubbing gentle circles against your clit, and all of it is making you a dizzy, whimpering mess before him.</p><p>“Fuck, Hoseok,” you whine, voice so unsteady and breathless, feeling him lick your entrance over and over before maneuvering his hand to slip his fingers inside of you. Your walls contract around the digits, pleasure swelling in your body from his tongue and fingers. “Please, don’t stop.” You can’t control your volume anymore, desperate moans mixing with the sounds of the ocean down below as you grip tighter against the railing of the balcony.</p><p>He groans against you, sending tingling vibrations through your body while continuing to lick and prod your ass, fingers speeding up their motions of pumping in and out of you. Your legs begin to quiver, overwhelmed with pleasure and almost nearing the edge of ecstasy as you roll your hips against his face.</p><p>“Oh my god, Hoseok,” you peep, voice two octaves higher before growing silent. You are so, so close to the edge, fingers thrusting relentlessly in and out of you and his mouth against your ass, licking, swirling over your entrance until your mind falls blank from the bliss.</p><p>Seconds before the pleasure is nearly too much to bear, he pulls away, leaving you soaked, impatiently waiting for his cock to enter you and when you hear the snap of the band to his boxers being pushed down, chills course through you. You are so eager, so desperate for him to fill you and you allow your robe to fall from your shoulders seconds before you are bending over even more for him to let him know you are ready.</p><p>With a groan, he presses the tip of his cock to your glistening folds, the slick arousal coating his skin seconds before he eases himself inside of you. Your walls tighten upon his entrance, feeling him fill you up completely, pressure filling all the way to the pit of your stomach but it feels so damn good, all you can do is moan his name in bliss.</p><p>“Fuck me,” you order him, voice just above a whisper but so ready for release you can’t contain your pleas. His hands grip your hips, holding you in place as he slides himself in and out. “Harder, Hoseok.” You are in no mood for teasing or warming up. You need his cock inside of you, filling you up and bringing you pleasure before you lose your sanity.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” he groans, loving the way you wrap around him, loving how you beg him and tighten yourself against his cock, pushing your ass back to meet his thrusts.  His grip on your waist tightens as his thrusts quicken, pumping himself into you mercilessly and getting lost in his own pleasure.</p><p>You can’t complain one bit as he fills you up over and over, holding onto the rail for support when your legs start to grow numb and weak beneath you. You can’t stop your cries of his name, not bothering to lower your volume, getting lost in the pure ecstasy that consumes you.</p><p>“Hoseok,” you whimper his name beneath your breath, “I’m getting close.” You feel the pressure swell between your legs as he pumps himself harder each second before you slip your hand between your thighs, fingers finding your clit to give you that extra push to send you over the edge.  You desperately circle your clit, becoming overwhelmed from the pleasure of his cock and the pleasure from your fingers, until your entire body quivers with the need of release.</p><p>With a final gasp, you lose all control, mind growing numb, feeling him wildly thrusting in and out of you from behind, hands on your hips to hold you in place, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through your entire body. You cry out, calling his name over and over until you grow too weak as you desperately cling to the railing of the balcony.</p><p>Hoseok is far from done, realizing he has taken it easy on you until you reached your end, deciding to wrap an arm around your stomach to arch your back towards him, holding you up as he slams his hips against your ass. His cock hits deep within you, earning whimper after whimper from overstimulation and he has no desire to slow down until he is spilling himself inside of you.</p><p>He releases within your tightening walls a moment later, coming undone with a deep, raspy groan and a few curses mixed within, thrusting his cock harder and harder, his pace finally beginning to slow when it’s too much even for him.</p><p>When he pulls out of you, you feel his cum drip from within you, mixed with your own juices as your still shaking body presses against the rails of the balcony.</p><p>“Hoseok,” you coo, feeling the warmth of his embrace when he wraps his arms around you, pulling you against his chest.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart,” he replies, lovingly nuzzling his face into your neck, the warm sun shining on both of your naked bodies.</p><p>“You spoil me, you know.”</p><p>He chuckles, kissing your neck tenderly before nodding against your body. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slower, Baby [ M ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment you slide down onto Hoseok’s length, he releases a deep groan that floods your body with goosebumps. With his hands on your hip and fingers pressing into your flesh, he instructs your pace even if your back is to him. He has the perfect view of your ass rising and falling as you slip up and down his cock, laying on the bed with limbs over white sheets and allowing you to take control for the moment.</p><p>Yet he can’t resist guiding you, teasing you, toying with you and making you squirm on top of him, with his palm lowering to your ass cheek to tap his fingertips against your flesh when he decides you’re going too fast for his liking.</p><p>“Slower, baby,” he instructs, voice deep and raspy and so demanding, yet you love every second of it. Maybe he just loves the view of watching his cock disappear between your folds from behind, wanting the moment to last for as long as possible, yet the anticipation within you is growing. Your nails leave little, red moons against his thighs as you lean forward, realizing how pleasurable the sting against your ass actually is and inviting him in for more.</p><p>“But it feels so fucking good,” you talk back to him, teasing him as the words release in a desperate, strained whimper, “I wanna come.” You raise up and slide down his cock once again, hands pressed to his thighs for support and your eyes screwed shut as you lose yourself to the feeling of him filling you up.</p><p>His palm connects with your flesh once again, leaving an outline darker than your skin as a remnant of your disobedience and a gasp fills the room from your surprise. “You’ll come when I say so, baby” he reminds you, never hesitating to put you in your place if needed. You can’t complain; submitting to him is a pleasure all on its own and even if you love the punishment, you love when he guides your body to do as he says. “Be a good girl and ride me slowly,” he groans, warning you to follow his orders if you want the pleasure to be worthwhile in the end.</p><p>You obey him for now, easing up and down his cock with quiet moans spilling from your lips. Thighs tremble against his body because even at a gentle pace, being filled with so much of him becomes nearly overwhelming. It doesn’t help that his hands are on your ass, guiding you, squeezing your flesh in his palms. It doesn’t help the noises he releases. And it doesn’t help that his fingers begin to wander, with his thumb lowering to your puckered rim to apply pressure, if only to work your body up further.</p><p>A whimper of his name fills his ears the moment he circles your tight rosebud with his thumb, pressing against your entrance while continuing to watch you slide up and down his cock.  The added stimulation does nothing to help your sanity, moans beginning to spill from your lips and your grip on his thighs becomes so tight you feel his muscle tense with a hint of pain from pressure. You can’t help but to increase your pace, regardless of his warnings, even if you know the punishment is just as pleasurable as the reward.</p><p>Hoseok’s hand connects with your ass once again, a heavy palm leaving a burning sting, but it only makes you cry out louder for him. Your body rises and falls over his length, juices dripping out to coat his flesh and from the grunts and groans behind you, you know he can’t deny how hot it is to watch you disobey him just to fuck yourself against him.</p><p>For a moment, Hoseok pulls his hand away, causing your curiosities to grow as a disappointed whimper leaves your lips. Only until he returns his thumb to its previous position does your excitement return, now coated in saliva as he presses the digit against your ass. Another gasp floods the air, feeling him enter you from behind, thumb easing into your ass as your motions stall a moment to adjust. His opposite hand on your hip encourages you to continue, fingers brushing over your flesh until you gather the courage to keep riding him.</p><p>Rocking your hips against him, you fall back into a pleasurable pace, feeling him push the digit farther inside of you until you’re crying out his name in return. His cock hits deep within your walls, earning more juices to drip against his flesh, letting him know you’re growing closer to your end. Your body quivers on top of him, nails leaving marks over his thighs, teeth leaving bites against your own skin, and it only takes a few more moments before the bliss building up inside of you is unraveling to spread to every limb.</p><p>You grow too weak to move as a fire ignites within you, warmth spreading from between your thighs to take control of your entire body. You’re shaking and so breathless on top of him, and Hoseok quickly gets the hint as his hips begin to pump from below. Continuing to push his thumb inside of your ass, and with his cock thrusting deep into your clenched walls, you lose all control of your body, far too gone to do nothing but release whimpers of curses mixed with his name.</p><p>A moment later, you’re easing off of him to collapse against the bed, heavy breaths spilling from your lips, yet a hand against your thighs to part your legs, followed by Hoseok’s body pressing against your own, warns you he’s far from done with you yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nerves [ M ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You haven’t been dating Hoseok for long before things grew serious between the two of you. Light kissing when you are only trying to watch a movie turns into full blown making out that turns into touches over clothes, and the next thing you know you are stopping him to watch him cover the bulge in his pants with a small couch pillow. All the while you need to change your drenched panties later. You don’t mind, however, even if you are always nervous and shy when it comes to such things with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Okay, you do mind, which only makes you anxious, full of nerves as the insecurities over your inexperience come rushing back. Anytime Hoseok begins touching you, you know any second you could lose control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that you don’t want to go there with him – you definitely, most certainly do and you know he will take good care of your body – but you can’t shake the worries over something you have never done before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could please you in other ways,” Hoseok whispers in your ear as the two of you are getting heated in between the sheets of your bed one lazy afternoon. He knows you don’t want to go so far just yet, but he wants you to trust him and he wants you to know he can make you feel good while letting out some of the sexual frustration you both have been bottling inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um,” you hesitate, feeling his mouth against your neck and his hand at your hip, caressing over the comfy pajama shorts you are wearing. The thought alone sends shivers down your spine, but also has the nerves rising. You are curious to what he is thinking, yet worried at the same time, feeling your inside buzz with anticipation and the heat from being so sexually frustrated rise to your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I promise it will feel good.” His tone remains gentle, calm and comforting, letting you know you don’t have to do anything with him if you don’t want to, but if you do want to, he will take care of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His body presses into you as he lay nuzzled between your legs, feeling his excitement down below, hard and thick between your legs, and letting you know he wants you just as much as you fantasize about giving yourself to him. Your heart pounds with a heavy thump in your throat, gulping from his open mouthed kisses against your sensitive skin and his careful fingers lingering at the hem of your shorts, trying to push your anxieties away because you do want to do more with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok…” you say his name, watching his head rising from your body to look at you with hopeful eyes, “I do want to. Well, I want to try...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That is all he needs to hear, trying to hide his grin as he rises to his knees, but still keeping his head lowered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure? You know I would never rush you if you’re uncomfortable.” He asks with every syllable thick with urgency, waiting as you nod your head and close your eyes, feeling him press his lips against your mouth to seal the deal. His hands push the bottom of your shirt up, waiting for you to take it upon yourself and pull it over your head slowly before dropping it to the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly his body rises as he tosses the blankets off of both of you to study every outline, every inch of skin and beautiful curve, licking his lips at the sight. You open your eyes to peek at him for only a moment, then throw an arm over your face so you can’t see him reach for your shorts and peel them from your legs. You can’t watch him tuck his fingers beneath the band of your panties, or stare at the eager look in his eyes as he undresses you, leaving you in nothing but a bra before him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow,” he sighs, gazing over your nearly naked frame and loving what he sees, causing you to bite down on your bottom lip so you won’t lose the courage thanks to silly insecurities, knowing Hoseok has always been patient and careful with you. He leans in a moment later, planting a gentle kiss on your forehead before his lips travel to your cheek, then beneath your ear. “I’m just going to kiss you.” He tries to soothe your worries with more pecks and nibbles and gentle flicks of his tongue, knowing your chest is rising and falling in short, nervous breaths as he makes his way down your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kisses between your breasts, leaving his own little marks of love down your stomach, and finally stops at your legs. He glances up at you, still spotting you covering your face from being just too shy, so he kisses the top of your knees before a careful hand slips between your thighs to part them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes can’t help but rest on the sight before him, taking note of your swollen, aroused lips and how wet you already are from just having him undress and kiss you. He is the one gulping this time, beginning to caress up and down your thighs to relax you, but not being able to pull his gaze away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” He asks, glancing up only for a moment to see you nod beneath your arm shielding your face, before lowering his head between your thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He plants soft, sweet kisses between each of them. Taking his time as if he would cherish the moment forever, he sends your heart pounding harder than ever before as he tends to your aching, needing body desperate for release. You tremble beneath him, too anxious, yet too excited for him to finally be able to show you attention in such ways. To have his hands on you in places they’ve never been. To have his lips please you and make you moan, twitch, shake, come.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon you feel his breath on your center, knowing any moment he will taste you with a simple swipe of his tongue, gathering the juices on his skin and swallowing every drop with you knowing it’s too late to back out now. You need him to please you, to take care of you. You need to come thanks to the pleasure he offers. He presses his mouth to your mound, letting you know he is getting close, but is still taking his time and the nerves tug in the back of your mind, confusing you and pulling you every which way because you are still scared – scared it won’t feel good, scared it will feel too good, scared you won’t get off or maybe it will be awkward, and –</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok- but- wait- Oh my God!” The minute his tongue touches you, you are already whimpering praises to the man in the clouds. Your head begins spinning, nerves and pleasure swooping into one big fuzzy mess in your mind as he teases up and down your slit, dipping inside of your dripping entrance for a moment before returning to tease your swollen, aching clit. “Oh my- Fuck! Hoseok!” You’re gone; his skilled tongue causes you to become a writhing, whimpering mess before him, hips rolling to grind yourself against his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands wrap around your thighs and his tongue circles and flicks over your clit, before his lips make an ‘O’ shape while sucking lightly. You hold your breath. Then release. You moan his name. You buck your hips and curse and begin running your hands through his hair and tugging on the silky strands, receiving a deep, rough yet excited groan from him while each of your reactions encourage him to take it a step further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly he removes one hand from your thigh to position a finger at your entrance, tongue still licking ever so slowly against your hot and needy folds as he pleases you in ways you never imagined. Then he pushes the digit in with a slow, careful motion, sending your head tilting back with a desperate gasp falling from your lips and causing your legs to tighten around him. He pushes the finger deeper, curling inside of you to hit your g-spot while feeling you tug his hair with desperation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you exhale his name, not being able to find the words or the breath in you to speak as he inserts another finger to join the last. He curls them once again at the same time he draws his tongue up your clit, then relaxes the digits as he licks back down. He repeats this motion, again and again, urging you toward the edge just as fast as you begin falling deeper into bliss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loves your reaction to him, making it known the way he hungrily groans between your shaking thighs. He loves getting to finally taste you, your juices against his tongue, painting his skin with your pleasure. He loves getting to finally please you, and getting to finally hear your moans caused by him and finally getting to watch your legs shake around him while staring at your hips bucking against his motions. He loves when your voice strains as you call out for him. He loves how tight you hold the strands of his hair between your fingers. He loves it all, making it clear as his tongue speeds up, circling your clit even faster as he pushes his two fingers deeper inside your soaked, clenched walls just to hear you cry out his name even louder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t stop…” you whine, realizing you have done a complete 180 from earlier. Now you need his mouth on you and you need him to touch and please you. He has no intention of stopping, not by a long shot and not until you are coming undone and spilling juices over his flesh. He wants to give you that release, shoving his fingers harder inside of you and sucking your clit until your back begins arching from the bed and moans spill louder from within. You can no longer care who hears you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Curses fill the room. His name leaves your mouth a million times, each syllable strained against your tongue. Whimpers of please’s and almost there’s hit his ears again and again, telling him you are getting close as your thighs squeeze around him and your hips roll against his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a few more thrusts of his fingers and a few more laps around your clit, you are finally reaching your peak, feeling the warmth form between your legs surge through your whole body. You shiver and tremble beneath him, tossing your head back even farther, gripping his hair even tighter, and squeezing your walls around his fingers and your legs around his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as you come down, his motions slow, licking you gently until the nub becomes far too sensitive for any stimulation and you are pushing his head from between your legs. You are out of breath. You feel like you are out of your mind and floating on a cloud. You want to sleep, but you want a hot bubble bath and maybe a drink. Most of all, you want Hoseok.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lift your lids slowly to peek at him staring down at you with a grin as he sits on his knees, wiping away the remnants of your orgasm on his mouth before crawling to lay next to you on the bed. His hand falls against your stomach as you scoot against his chest, feeling comfortable, and feeling more secure than ever before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you like that?” He chuckles in a hushed tone, leaning forward to press his lips to your ear after asking. All you can do is close your eyes, grin, and nod your head. The heat of sudden embarrassment creeps up to your cheeks, feeling so vulnerable and letting yourself go with him, but you know he enjoyed it just as much as you did, which makes every second worth it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, it’s clear from the bulge in his pants just how much he enjoyed it, letting you know, if you were feeling up to it, you could return the favor and give him just as much pleasure.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner and Dessert [ M ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hoseok can be a bit too playful. Not that you would normally mind, but sometimes you would like to have a simple dinner without him getting any interesting ideas. You can blame the glass of wine or the fact that he just can’t seem to keep his hands off you after a long and stressful week, but as he pulls you down onto his lap after you’ve cleared the dining room table of dirty dishes, you squirm against him with a giggle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We didn’t even have dessert, yet,” you remind him with a grin before biting down on your lip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, I thought you were the dessert,” he replies with a breathy chuckle against your neck to form goosebumps over your skin. So playful and daring, Hoseok begins to tease your folds as his fingers skim across your panties, causing you to shiver as you rest with your back against his chest, and it soon becomes easier to give in to his typical, cheesy lines. He kisses just beneath your ear a few times, showing his appreciation for a delicious meal with his affection, finding the warmth bubbling from between your thighs as he rubs circles into the thin fabric covering your core.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I worked so hard on it,” you tell him in a playful whine, eyes fluttering, giving in as your weight settles against him the moment the tension leaves your body, finding it harder to care about your first attempt at an apple crumble waiting on his taste test.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You normally don’t complain so much when I want to make you come,” he teases, voice deep, raspy, and dark right in your ear to earn a shiver down your spine. You know he’s right, so you keep your remaining protests to yourself, heart racing as he circles your clit through your panties, hearing his soft hum of satisfaction when he realizes you have no reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hoseok continues to play beneath your skirt, running his two fingers along your slit, from your clit to your entrance, warming your body up as you sit in his lap, earning arousal beginning to soak through the fabric. He groans against your ear the moment he feels your legs spread wider for him, allowing him in, telling him you want the pleasure. Dessert can wait if he’s so eager to make you feel good, you convince yourself, head falling back and hips rolling to press your core against his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm,” he hums in your ear, “now you don’t seem so hesitant.” The words taunt you further, but the bliss swells between your thighs for you not to care.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You offer nothing but a quiet moan in response, grinding your ass against his cock hardening beneath you. The motion causes him to groan against your flesh between kisses here and there, and the second he dares to go further by slipping the base of your panties to one side, your hands fall to clutch his thighs and your legs open even wider for his touch. The pads of his fingertips ghost over your flesh, feeling how hot and worked up he’s gotten you in such a short time. Though you’re both aware it doesn’t take much to have you needing his pleasure, which gives him the confidence to be so daring and playful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you wanna come, baby?” he asks a moment before his teeth tug at the lobe of your ear, only to feel your body stiffen just as he slips his fingers between your folds to feel the wetness soaking your entrance. The only reply you can offer is a nod of your head while biting your lip to keep the moans from spilling, and to keep yourself from flat out begging him for release. “Tell me.” As the words fall from his lips, his fingers rise to find your clit, pressing small circles against your flesh just to have your thighs tightening around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The response of your body earns a deep chuckle against your neck, Hoseok thoroughly enjoying how the simplest of touches can have you so worked up and desperate for more. And finally you offer a whimper of acceptance, letting him know you give in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hoseok understands your reaction to the question and the sudden urgency rising in your body as your hips roll to grind yourself against his hand. The pace of his fingers between your thighs quickens, clit swelling over time and arousal leaking from within to create a slippery mess between your folds. Hoseok feels the rush of adrenaline as soft moans fall from your lips, opposite hand rising to cup your breast over your dress, finding a hardened nipple beneath his palm before you push your chest into his grasp, needing more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re already so wet, sweetheart,” he groans against your neck after lowering his fingers down your slit to feel how worked up he’s gotten your body, switching to his preferred nickname that makes your chest swell when he’s in this particular mood. “I bet if you wanted it… I could ease my cock right into you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words slipping from his tongue in a deeper voice earns another chill racing through your body, thighs tightening against his hand once again to try to ease the aching he’s caused at your core at just the thought of him inside of you. The images that flood your mind of him hiking up your dress and bending you over the dining room table are far from new, but it never fails to have every inch of your body on fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you exhale his name, legs parting for him once again to allow the tips of his fingers to circle your entrance, juices coating his flesh to have him groaning from the feeling. “I do, I w-want it.” Your voice wavers to something more needy, desperate, just as he pushes the tips of his fingers inside of you, two digits sinking into your wetness, the messy sounds mixing with the way you whimper his name once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you want?” he asks, two fingers fully easing inside of you now, causing you to tighten yourself around him. “Tell me, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want you,” you tell him, gasping the moment his fingers slip deeper, whimpering when he pulls the digits away only to pump them inside of you once again. A jolt of heat surges from between your thighs to the rest of your body, one hand lowering to grip his wrist, the only pressing a palm over his own hand teasing your breast. “I want you inside of me, Hoseok. I want you to… to fuck me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last few syllables fall from your lips in a strained, desperate tone, feeling him thrust his fingers in and out, all before he draws them upward to toy with your clit. He repeats the motion as your breaths deepen, creating a mess between your thighs, coating his own flesh in your juices.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you call for him once again, growing impatient, “please.” Worrying over dinner and desserts seems ridiculous now that it’s the furthest thing from your mind, body on fire with need and so desperate to feel him fill you up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hoseok’s anticipation grows just as your own with the way your body moves against him while listening to the sinful noises that spill from your lips. When he pulls his hand from between your legs, you’re tempted to whine for more, needing his touch and needing to release the tension that he’s caused inside of you. It’s only until he grips you by the waist to push your body from his lap do you realize he’s willing to give you what you have begged him for. After he’s tugged his t-shirt over his head to toss aside, he guides you with a hand on your back to press your body against the dining room table, ass in the air to have him pushing your dress over your hips with ease. He wastes no time hooking his fingers into your panties, tugging the thin fabric down your thighs with a swift motion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cool air hits your swollen, hot slit to leave you shivering against the table, and it doesn’t help much when he grips your ass to spread your folds and receive a better view of the mess he’s created. Your juices drip down, feeling open and exposed for only him, and the groan he releases at the sight sends a wave of warmth straight to your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you whimper, shaking your ass from side to side just enough to tempt him in hopes that he will hurry, and he releases a huff through his nose before beginning to tug at the button to his jeans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He makes quick work of his clothes, pushing his pants and his boxer-briefs down until he’s able to grip himself and offer a few strokes against his length. Then he aligns his hips lower to press the tip to your soaked folds, earning a gasp from your lips the moment he brushes his cock from your clit, to your entrance, and back down again. He finally begins to push into you, pussy dripping around him, clenching, needing to be filled as you gasp and attempt to clutch the table beneath you with shaky hands, but he stalls only a moment later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands are on your hips as you whimper for him to continue, to enter you fully, and fuck you like you’re so desperate for. His fingers dig into the fabric of your dress and your chest presses down onto the table in an attempt to receive all of him. You whine his name and push your ass toward him, sinking yourself onto his cock if he’s going to take his time and tease you, and the action seems to be working.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing a deep groan build as a rumble in his chest gives you the confidence to continue, easing your soaked cunt onto his cock until he’s entering you deep. The sensation has your knees shaking as the room spins around you, but it’s still not enough, and it doesn’t take long to pull away, only to push your ass toward him once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, baby,” he exhales behind you, and you can just imagine his head tossed back with his eyes closed, licking his lips before he mutters, “keep going.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The encouragement causes your insides to shake as you begin to move your hips and ass, fucking yourself against his cock, feeling him enter you so deep you can’t help but to whimper, and curse, and moan, and then pulling away to repeat the motion all over again. His grip on your waist tightens as the bliss takes hold in the moment and he slowly begins to guide you, motivating a quicker pace that earns shaking thighs and trembling knees. Your body presses harder against the table, and you know your strength won’t last long in such a position, but the heat washes over you, from between your legs to your head and your toes, and your body succumbs to the pleasure building in the pit of your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you call his name with difficulty, pleading for more with the desperation in your tone. He’s quick to get the hint, squeezing your waist and pushing your hips against the table to stall your motions. Your weight shifts as you rest over the surface, finding relief as his hips meet your ass in a slow, deep thrust of his cock. The sensation has you crying out, gasping, fingers digging into the table with one side of your face pressed to the glossy finish. “Don’t… don’t stop, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the way his pace quickens as he pumps his length deep inside of you, he makes it clear he had no plans to, but his heavy breaths between groans tells you he enjoys your cries of pleasure. As you squeeze your walls around him, his fingers suddenly digging into your ass also tell you he loves all the ways your body responds to him, whether it’s the way you struggle to whimper his name or how weak your quivering body feels beneath him, dying for a release only he can offer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, you feel… feel fucking incredible,” he begins to mutter, more to himself now that his lowered voice makes it clear his head is tossed back, just like you pictured. He groans once again as your walls tighten from his compliment, but he barely has time to cherish the feeling with his hips slapping harder against your ass and his cock becoming buried deep inside of you. He presses one hand to the table, molding his lower half against you while continuing his motions, becoming greedy, growing closer to the edge, and you allow him to have it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you exhale his name, biting your lip for a moment before words in an attempt to regain your voice, “come… come for me, please. Inside… inside me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing you ask with your voice strained and needy sends him over the edge in one quick push. The pleasure erupts inside of him, feeling his weight against you as he comes undone, hearing him pant and huff and groan as he fills you with his cum. His thrusts slow until he stalls completely, releasing every last drop into your soaked pussy for a bigger mess, and with a few, final pumps, he milks his cock until he’s too spent to continue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He falls back into the chair he was previously in after he pulls out of you. A few seconds pass as he attempts to catch his breath, and you grow impatient as you lift your hips to slip a hand between your thighs. With your fingers finding your clit, you allow yourself some much needed release for the moment, until Hoseok’s breaths grow steady and you realize he’s not done with you yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, that’s so sexy, baby,” he begins, a certain deep raspiness in his voice to mix with exhaustion from his own pleasure, “having my cum dripping down onto your fingers as you touch yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel the hot droplets coating your flesh as you perform circles against your clit, aware your own arousal and his release has made a filthy mess between your thighs, but knowing Hoseok is getting a front row seat as he sits directly behind you only causes the pleasure to overtake the heat of embarrassment washing over you. With a heavy exhale, he leans forward, pressing two hands against your ass to once again part your folds, receiving a better look at your glistening slit and your fingers earning soft moans falling from your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moment he reaches to press two fingers to your flesh, you assume the digits will soon be filling you up to offer your own release. When the pads of his fingers only circle your entrance to gather up your juices dripping down, however, you’re more than surprised the moment he presses against your ass. As a quiet gasp spills from your lips, Hoseok circles your puckered rim with the messy digits, causing your hips to lift from the table, becoming greedy for more. Your own pace against your clit quickens, drawing out soft moans and quiet whimpers until Hoseok decides to ease the tip of one finger past your tightened entrance to sink into your ass in a careful motion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sensation has you breathless and gaping, tightening yourself around him as you caress your clit in desperation. He toys with your ass, pumping his finger in and out, drawing you closer to the edge as the tension begins to tighten and the warmth builds from between your thighs. Your knees grow weak and your head spins, feeling the bliss take hold all over again, gulping down any remaining noises that threaten to slip out as the first wave of pure pleasure washes over you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gasp warns Hoseok of the electricity buzzing to every inch of you, followed by the heat of bliss as you tremble in ecstasy and release desperate whimpers. Your fingers between your thighs slow as the heat spirals from your core and releases to each limb, gasping for breath with your eyes screwed shut, body growing limp against the table once you’ve had enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand retracts and your thighs snap together, panting as Hoseok places a palm against your back to soothe your body down from the high. A whimper of his name has him pulling you against his bare chest, settling in his lap and allowing him to begin pampering your body with his lips. He kisses your shoulder to have you flashing a worn out grin, and kisses your neck to hear his name fall from your lips again. Once he reaches your jaw, you turn your head to press your lips against his own, loving the way he groans into the kiss and the moment you pull away, you can’t help but to giggle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should get cleaned up,” you tell him, noticing him grin and nod, “and then you can finally try the real dessert.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you were the real dessert,” he teases you, chuckling at the way your sleepy face twists and you shake your head, not having any of his cheesy lines now that the moment is over. “I’m kidding, let’s get cleaned up. I can’t wait to try your dessert.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm,” you hum, and kiss his grinning lips once again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dessert in Bed [ M ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The rain drumming against the windows one floor above you is faint enough you almost miss it, but you know the sound all too well by now. As you stir from your sleep, rubbing your eyes before reaching to stretch your arms above your head, the body behind you brings the memories of the night before racing through your mind. One look down at your naked body beneath the sheets is another reminder as a smile forms over your lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You try not to disturb him while pushing the covers away, but he releases a soft, sleepy moan before his grip around your waist tightens.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good morning,” he whispers, causing you to giggle and begin to push his hand away. “No, don’t get up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you exhale his name, feeling him pull you closer to his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s raining,” he tells you, and he would notice the sound without even searching for it, “let’s stay in bed a little longer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s always raining this time of year,” you inform him, smile widening, “and it’s six in the evening, not morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s morning for me,” he reminds you with a chuckle against your bare shoulder, but you’re all too familiar in the difference of sleep schedules between humans and vampires. It took you a while to adjust to falling asleep beside him just before the sun rises and waking up in his arms as soon as the street lights flicker on. Now that you have been with Hoseok for over a year, you have learned to enjoy the feeling of being a night owl with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just a little longer,” he begs for the second time, hands beginning to roam your body with his fingertips brushing over your hip. “I like laying in bed with you. You’re so warm.” At that, you chuckle, finding the complete opposites in body temperature to be amusing considering his touch typically causes you to shiver.  Not to mention it’s chillier in the basement where the two of you made it your bedroom to sleep away the days, so the extra warmth from your body, or the blankets, or loving one another aren’t taken for granted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have work in a few hours,” you mumble, finally succeeding in pushing him away, though you have to admit you would love to stay in bed with him if you could. “And unlike you-” You begin slipping from the covers. “-I don’t get to have breakfast in bed. I have to actually cook and eat my food, remember?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hoseok lifts his head from the bed to watch your bare hips sway from side to side as you linger toward the door. His messy hair earns a giggle from you after you glance over your shoulder, and you even spot his sharp canines beneath swollen, red lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well what am I supposed to do if my breakfast keeps running away from me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you can reply, Hoseok leaps from the bed in all of his vampire speed, collecting you in his arms as you squeal and giggle, all until your back is pressed to the door leading to the first floor of your home, and his mouth is at your neck a split-second after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen, you know I love playing scary vampire, scared human with you,” you begin with a light, playful tone, and he chuckles with his lips against your flesh, “but I am really hungry, and I need to shower.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine.” He pulls away with a sigh and a grin, reaching behind you to grab your robe off the hook attached to the door and wrap it around your shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And don’t give me those eyes thinking you’re going to get your way anyway.” As he covers you up to keep the chill out of your body, you stare into his eyes to see them darkening with a flicker of desire at just the thought of tasting you, along with the other activities it always leads to when his mouth is on your body. “I know your eyes turn dark and red like that when you’re horny.” With a kiss on his cheek and then a bite of your lip, you turn to head upstairs as he yells after you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not true.” You hear his footsteps on the creaky stairs behind you after he’s rushed to cover himself with his boxer briefs, following you to the kitchen now that the sunlight isn’t pouring into the house. “I’m always horny…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You offer nothing but a quiet giggle as you search through the fridge, deciding on a quick bowl of cereal before your shower. Hoseok takes a seat at the kitchen table to watch you rummage through the cabinets until you find a clean bowl and the nearly empty box of cereal. Someone needs to go shopping, you tell yourself, but then you grin remembering that only one of you actually eats in the house, and shopping for yourself isn’t always a priority.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After eating your cereal, Hoseok follows you to the bathroom where you begin brushing your teeth before your shower, and he just can’t seem to keep his hands off of you. Giggling with a mouthful of toothpaste proves to be difficult, you realize, attempting to hold back the noises as he slips the robe from your shoulders to run his hands along your bare hips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I join you?” he asks, then presses his lips to your neck. You can feel the two prominent fangs as he does so, kisses lingering until he reaches your shoulder to send a shiver down your spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fail to answer him, only turning around to shove your toothbrush covered in toothpaste in his mouth, and then you turn away to rinse your own. You leave him wide-eyed as you pull away from his hold to turn the handle to the shower, waiting only a few moments before the water is warm enough. And you assume he’s finished cleaning up when you feel his presence behind you as the steaming hot water cascades down your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You think you’re cute?” he asks, causing you to giggle once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sometimes,” you tell him, but the word releases in a soft moan when his mouth brushes just below your ear. “Not on my neck,” you warn him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?” he questions, pausing with his hands on your waist and you feel the presence of his arousal pressing against your ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re going to bite me,” you begin to explain, “don’t do it on my neck. I don’t need my co-workers giving me dirty looks all night because of it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though vampires have been known for a while, and most try to co-exist with humans, there are both humans and creatures that aren’t too fond of one another. You remember the looks the ladies you work with have given you before, silently judging behind their narrowed eyes and pursed lips for being with Hoseok. It doesn’t help that you took a job as a receptionist for an emergency room, getting a chance to see all the vampire related accidents and attacks first hand, and they never fail to try to talk some sense into you for being with Hoseok. Since then you have tried to remind him not to leave marks where others can see. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s your business anyway, you think, no one needs to know where you allow him to bite you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can feed tonight,” he tells you, proceeding to press kisses against your flesh every few words. “I don’t want you to be tired on your shift.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll be okay,” you tell him. “If you’re hungry-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can wait,” he interrupts just as his hand begins to dip between your legs, and the moment his fingers brush over your folds, you’re in no position to argue with him. “I’d rather make you come, instead.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You usually do that before… before you feed from me.” Your words become breathless the moment his fingers press to your clit, teasing you with slow circles to earn a whimper of his name. Hoseok says nothing, only releasing a hum against your skin as he kisses down to your shoulder, fingers playing between your thighs while caressing steady patterns over your clit. “Hoseok,” you whimper once again, eyes falling shut while the touches of his lingering hand make their way to your breast. His thumb brushes over your erect nipple to send a shiver through your body, and the arousal  begins to pool between your legs the moment he offers a gentle pinch to the hardened bud. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the water cascades down around the two of you, you release muffled whimpers thanks to Hoseok dipping his fingers into your entrance to gather your juices, then easing the digits over your swollen clit. The motion has your thighs shaking around him, threatening to clamp shut the moment his motions quicken, moans growing louder as he palms your breast with nails beginning to dig into skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How does that feel, baby?” he asks before pressing his lips to your neck once more, fangs applying pressure and you know he can feel your blood pumping as your heart races faster. Before you can offer a reply, his fingers quicken in their pace, leaving the blood rushing to your head, becoming light headed as the surge of bliss fills your body. “I can feel you shaking,” he says when you fail to answer him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All you can do is whimper his name, head rolling back against his shoulder to expose your neck for him, and you know it’s such a tempting sight, but with the way his fingers work between your thighs, you find yourself not caring in the moment. He performs quick, steady circles over your flesh, earning arousal dripping down over your folds and your hips beginning to rock against his hand. He alternates between palming your breast and teasing your nipple with the other hand, receiving a moan of his name louder than the rest as you feel the familiar heat swell in the pit of your stomach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“D-Don’t stop,” you whisper to him, so breathless and lost in the pleasure. He groans against your neck, fangs pressing to your skin, but he keeps his promise of leaving no marks. Instead, he works quicker, groans becoming growls because he can feel you growing close to the edge of release. You tremble in his hold, body tensing before the first wave of bliss rolls through you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His name releases in a gasp from your lips, trembling and gripping his wrist where his hand brings you to your end. The surges of heat and pleasure reach to every limb, and he doesn’t slow his fingers or pull away, drawing out every last ounce of pleasure, every breathless moan, until your body grows numb. When he feels you fall limp against him, deep breaths mixing with the stream of the shower, his fingers move to your entrance to gather up the juices dripping out for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your fluttering eyes catch a glimpse of him the moment he pulls his hand from between your thighs to bring his messy fingers to his lips. His mouth opens to taste your release on his tongue, sending another chill down your spine from the digits disappearing between two pointed fangs until he’s sucked them clean. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sight leaves you breathless all over again, and Hoseok’s smirk when he leans in to offer a kiss against your lips fills you with warmth. Without a word, he proceeds to clean you up, taking extra care just like he always does when the two of you shower together. You decide to pamper him with kisses on his lips as he washes your hair and your sleepy giggles fill the shower when you notice his eyes darkening once again from the gesture. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you make your way to the bedroom once you’re done showering and drying off with the intent to prepare for your shift, all until Hoseok grabs you by the waist to guide you toward the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, on second thought,” he says just after your back hits the sheets and he begins unraveling the damp towel from your body, “I think I am hungry.” With a lick of his lips, he leaves you breathless, dark eyes igniting red as he takes in your naked figure beneath him. He lingers over you with a smirk flashing sharp fangs, then he presses his lips to yours once before his mouth lowers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, o-okay,” you whisper, eyes closing as you feel the point of his fangs press to your neck, but he doesn’t stop there. He continues down your body, lips brushing over your collarbones, between your breasts, down your stomach, leaving a trail of soft kisses though his fangs threaten to break skin any time he applies just a bit of pressure. Though he possesses all the control and all the care to make sure he leaves no marks unless he wishes too, and as his mouth hovers above your bare mound, you inhale a sharp breath before his tongue presses to your skin. “Hoseok…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gulp swallows the rest of the words as your legs part for him, arms falling to your sides with your fists gathering the sheets in a loose grip. He releases a groan at the sight of your slit, dripping just a bit from the previous pleasure he offered, and he can’t resist leaning in to swipe his tongue over your folds for another taste.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok!” you squeak, and then a breathless chuckle falls from your lips. “I-I’m still so… so sensitive.” The moment his tongue licks your clit, your legs jerk to cause him to press two palms to your thighs to hold you in place and keeping your legs parted while he teases your swollen, sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue. He performs slow circles around your clit, gaze shifting to watch your jaw slack and your brow furrow, eyes still screwed shut as he builds up the pleasure once again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you I was hungry,” he says muffled against your flesh, “I wanted to taste you again.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words send a child down your spine as he presses the flat of his tongue between your folds. Your back arches from the bed, not being able to resist reaching for him, entangling your fingers between the strands of his hair as he licks over your slit, from your entrance to your clit, just to hear the sinful noises slip from your lips. The arousal begins to pool at your entrance once again, giving him exactly what he craves as he toys between your thighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you whimper his name, lost in the pleasure you receive, beginning to move your hips against his mouth while becoming greedy, “don’t stop.” The desperation in your tone has him focusing on your clit, wrapping his lips around to suck in between circling the throbbing, swollen bud. You feel his fangs press to your folds each time, a rush of adrenaline from the danger coursing through you to mix with the waves of heat as the tension builds between your thighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Strained moans of his name and curses fill the bedroom, hips rolling against his mouth and fingers tugging the strands of his hair tighter. He groans against your flesh, vibrating you to your core as he licks over your sensitive folds to earn every single noise of pure bliss you offer. His fingers dig into your thighs as you begin to tremble, keeping your legs parted as he devours between them, tongue circling quicker, harder, causing you to become light headed as the bliss takes hold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you whimper one last time, finding the tension seconds from snapping as the warmth of pleasure begins to surge, “b-bite me. Please.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The breathless words take him by surprise, but he would never reject your request. The moment takes hold of him just the same, feeling your body tense a second before he pulls his tongue away to press his thumb to your clit. You cry out that you’re so close to invite him to press his mouth messy with your juices to your inner thigh, then the sharp points of his fangs pierce the sensitive, smooth flesh as the pleasure rolls through your body in wave after wave. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blood pours into his mouth as your cries grow quiet, riding out the bliss with his thumb circling your clit and his lips pressed to your thigh. Quivering, your body goes limp against the bed as you succumb to the pleasure of your own high mixing with him feeding from you. Groans build deep within his chest as he sucks your blood, a desperate hunger taking over from tasting you in more ways than one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hoseok has to remind himself to pull away as you come down from the pleasure before he becomes lost in the taste of you. Behind fluttering lids you stare down at him, bright red blood trickling down the sides of his mouth and a haze over his darkened eyes. The points of his fangs are even painted in crimson as he tries to collect his mind after feeding, while you try to collect your breath even in the dizzy aftermath of his pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you whine, nearly snapping him back to complete reality as his gaze focuses on you. All you can do is whimper again and motion toward the blood dripping from two tiny wounds in your thigh, and he gets the hint in seconds. Leaning closer, his tongue presses against your flesh, cleaning up the mess he’s made with care until he’s confident the blood has stopped. When he pulls away, he flashes a drunken grin before disappearing to clean himself of the blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he returns, he holds a warm, damp cloth in his hand to begin cleaning you, listening to your chuckles thanks to the sensitivity and when he’s finished, he leans in to press his lips to your forehead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you need me to…” Your voice fades as you reach for him, spotting the prominent bulge beneath the towel he’s draped around his hips. But he shrugs you off with a shake of his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get some rest for now,” he says with a whisper in your ear, noticing the sleep settling in each feature of your face from his feeding. “You can make it up to me by letting me fuck you when you get home until you can’t wait straight.” The dark tone of his voice dripping with a sinful promise earns a racing heart in anticipation, and you’re aware he knows the effect his words have on you from the smirk on his lips. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CONTROL | 🔞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The moment you straddle Hoseok’s hips to take hold of both his wrists, he can’t help the smirk that crosses his lips. He’s well aware of your intentions and the fact that you’re in the mood to take control, loving when you’re full of the confidence and fire to tease him in the way you both enjoy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A groan fills his chest as you roll your hips against his bare body. Giggling, you lean closer to press your lips against his own, capturing the moment of pure need in a kiss that lingers for a few seconds longer. His skin is flushed and your body is on fire, anticipation coursing through your veins as the nerves bubble on the inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grind your swollen, aching folds against his hard and needy length, earning another groan as his head falls back against the couch the two of you are settled on. Your slick arousal coats his flesh as your motions work the both of you up beyond belief. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Baby,” he groans, deep and needy due to your teasing. “Please.” It’s an enticing growl of a word that fuels your desires further. His lips are parted as he becomes breathless, desperate to feel you wrapped around him, and you admit you need him just as much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can hold out no longer. Releasing his hands, you reach for his cock, gripping him to align the tip with your entrance. Hoseok can’t help but to grab your body by the waist. He holds you tight as you begin to sink down his cock, taking him into your dripping heat to have the two of you moaning with pure bliss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bury his length in your pussy with a whimper of his name, feeling him fill you up, closing your eyes a second after seeing his jaw slack. His fingers dig into your flesh, completely engulfed by the warmth of your walls tightening around him. He’s hooked, completely a wreck and he can’t help but to begin rolling his hips beneath you, already craving more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It doesn’t take long to adjust to him. Without warning, you grind your body against his own just to hear him groan a deep and needy release. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, baby,” he growls, nostrils flaring and body tense, “you feel so fucking good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you whimper his name in return, feeling his cock thrust into you so deep it leaves your thigh trembling. Finally, you gather the strength to move your hips at a steady pace, once again taking his hands in your own. This time, your fingers intertwine before you press them to the couch cushion beside his head, rolling your hips, riding his cock, making him groan and moan as you release whimpers of curses and his name beneath your breath. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grow wetter, dripping arousal over his flesh as the messy noises of pure pleasure mix with the moans and whimpers. You’re lost in him, riding him, fucking him until you pick up pace as the moment takes hold. He feels too good inside of you, rolling your hips down onto him over and over, only to lean forward until he’s just barely inside of you, then you push down once again. Your breasts taunt his awaiting lips, too close to his face, but the hold you have on his hands keep him in place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s groaning and cursing now, too lost in the pleasure and the feeling of your juices dripping over his cock, too overwhelmed with your walls tightening around him and your warmth surrounding him. He warns you he’s growing close, so you slow your pace for a moment, dipping one hand between your thighs to find your clit. All before your other hand finds his neck, pressing a lazy grip to the sides of his throat just the way he likes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His body tenses once again as you use his cock to get off. Fingers circle your clit to have you whimpering all over again, feeling the tension tightening as you focus on your own pleasure. Hoseok can’t help but touch you. One hand falls to your breast, cupping your flesh for a moment before his thumb brushes over a hardened nipple. The sensation thrills you, bringing you that much closer to the edge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then it all comes down in a wave of warmth surging through your body. You ride out the bliss against his cock, fingers never slowing down on your clit until it’s all too much. You’re trembling and quivering, and it doesn’t take long before Hoseok takes over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes hold of your hips, finally letting loose as he thrusts into your clenched cunt from below. He fucks himself into you as you gasp and hold onto his shoulders, still shaking from your own release. He buries his cock deep inside you, over and over, until he’s the one tense, and gasping, and groaning, and finally he spills his hot cum inside of you. His face twists in pleasure and it takes hold of him, hips slowing as his body becomes rigid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he’s coming down a few seconds before you fall to the side of him, breathless and spent but completely on cloud nine. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. LOVE ME LIKE YOU | 🔞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Other guys just couldn't compare to Hoseok. You didn't care about money, or status, and even if richer men tried to buy your love or make promises to get you ahead in your job, that wasn’t what mattered to you. Because you would pick Hoseok, the sexy car mechanic with grease up to his elbows and a dirty jumpsuit, any day over them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was one of a kind, with a smile to die for and the ability to make you weak in the knees with the simplest of touches. He wasn't rich, and couldn't give you a promotion or promises that would fall through even though you had kept your end of the deal. No, what Hoseok offered was something much better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can they see in here?" You ask him after following him to the back of his shop to sneak away to his office, walking by all the cars in a line that were waiting on his services. You didn't want his workers to be able to be nosy, even if everyone already knew why you were there in the first place even though it is far from new.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You made it a habit to stop by Hoseok's garage on your lunch breaks, wanting to get in a quickie if only to relieve some stress. Though, it seems like by now you are showing up more and more, causing suspicious glances and smirks from his friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"They know better than to try," he replies, tossing the rag he attempted to clean his hands and arms of grease to the side, only leaving the white cloth a tad less dirty than his skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do they ever question why you leave for nearly an hour almost every day when I show up?" You grin as you asked, watching him walk toward you with a smile on his face that makes your knees quivers in anticipation before slipping his hands beneath your thighs, lifting you onto his messy desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Like I said..." He presses his mouth to your own, allowing you to inhale the intoxicating scent of his morning shower mixed with oils and the heavy machinery he works with. "They know better than to question their boss."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That sounds sexy." You run your hands along his broad chest, feeling the fabric of his filthy, grey and tattered jumpsuit beneath your fingers as well as the way his muscles tightened from your simple touch. "Boss."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah?" He raises a brow., suddenly a cock grin over his lips "I kinda like it, too. Well, when you say it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Boss..." You nearly purr the word, earning a groan from him in return with his head lowering to press sloppy, sticky kisses along your neck. You can’t stop your head from tilting to one side, allowing him access to you and your body just like so many times before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But neither of you have much time to waste, quickly reaching for the buttons on his chest to pull them open, revealing a white tank beneath, stained just like everything else in his garage but you can’t complain when his muscles look so incredible in the shirt. Your hands slip up his chest, pushing the jumpsuit off his strong, wide shoulders before gripping the bottom of the tank to pull it over his head. The fabric falls to the floor, leaving the jumpsuit sagging on his waist and his upper half topless, allowing you the perfect opportunity to trail your fingers across every tense and tight muscle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that isn’t good enough for Hoseok, realizing he is the one needing to get you undressed, before he begins nearly ripping off your shirt in a rush, then pushing your skirt down to the floor to leave you in nothing but your underwear and heels before him. Just the way he loves you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now that’s sexy…” He groans once more, parting your legs with a gentle nudge from his hands before pulling you closer to the edge of the desk and closer to him. His fingers trace patterns up your thighs as he leans in to press his lips to your skin for the second time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you attempt to reach for him, he stalls your actions even though you want nothing more than to touch and caress him like he plans to do to you, especially after noticing the bulge growing thick and needy below his waist. But, he is the boss, and unlike all the other men, Hoseok doesn’t always let you have your way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you love it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In a rush?” He smirks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have an hour…” Of course, he knows that, but what fun would it be to make it so easy for you? His smirk widens, pushing your hands away from him to place each palm against the desk. “Don’t move.” His suddenly darker, dominant tone tells you not to disobey, watching as he lowers himself to his knees before lifting your legs to relax against those broad shoulders of his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok…” You know where he is headed, and you also know you would love his mouth on you, you just don’t have the time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shh,” he hushes you with a playful grin that makes your heart flutter, seconds before he pushes your panties to the side to dive his head between your thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, Hoseok!” You nearly squeal as his tongue licks up your slit, quickly reminding yourself of his workers just outside the office though the bolt of electricity shooting through your body tempts you to not care. “Hoseok…” Your protests turn to moans as his tongue quickly finds your aching clit, licking up and down ever so slowly just to cause your head to spin. You peer down at him between your legs, just in time to see him looking up at you with a hint of cockiness in his eyes. He knows what he is doing, knows what he is doing to you and your body, with his tongue pleasuring your clit in ways he knows you love and causing your legs to tremble around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can’t hold back anymore, not caring if you will be late to work from your lunch break while only thinking of how great his mouth feels against your body. He grips both of your thighs with two strong, determined hands, holding them still as his tongue lowers to swirl around your entrance before licking back up to your clit once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, Hoseok…” All you can do is moan his name and roll your hips against his mouth, fearing if you reach for him or tangle your fingers in his hair like you want to do, he will stop from you disobeying him. So you keep your palms flat, not having the courage to keep eye contact with him any longer as your lids shut tight and your head falls back, releasing his name in a slew of whimpers mixing with curses beneath your breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, Hoseok…”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And just when he assumes you are coming close, reaching your end faster than he imagined with your legs twitching and your moans becoming silent as you bite down on your bottom lip, he pulls away, causing your head to jerk forward and your eyes to pop open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he is far from done with you, you realize as you watch him push his jumpsuit down farther, along with the pants he wore underneath and his boxers. His already hard cock springs free, causing you to lick your lips as you watch him come closer before he aligns himself up to your entrance with your panties still pushed to the side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm, say it again,” he tells you, pressing his lips to yours for only a moment, “call me your boss.” He is far from smirking, or grinning, or smiling now, getting off on the fact you like that one simple word suddenly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you know he won’t give you what you need until you give him what he wants, feeling him tease your entrance with the tip of his cock and not willing to enter you until he hears the word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boss…” you moan just as he grabs both of your hands to wrap around his neck, wanting to feel you closer as he presses into you just a little bit more, “...please, fuck me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Upon the last syllable he begins easing himself in, pushing against your walls and hitting you as deep as he can with a gasp releasing from you and a deep, sexy groan releasing from within his chest. You tighten your grip on his shoulders as well as your thighs around his waist, trying to get used to him inside of you before he slips out to thrust back in a second later, this time with more force to earn a louder moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His motions are already quick and rough, not wanting to waste anymore time to give you what you both needed, letting you have it just how you love it. His hands hold you close, his palms against your back with his mouth on your mouth, then your jaw, and finally your neck, spreading his kisses all over as he pumps his length in and out of you. All you can do is grip him tight, with your hands holding his neck and your head tilted back, trying to keep quiet even though moan after moan escapes your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It becomes harder to hold back, and with the way Hoseok fucks you against the desk, it’s hard not to think he wants you to be loud. He wants everyone to hear, with his hips rolling against you and his hands holding you in place so he can hit every last pleasurable spot inside of you. He wants everyone to know how good he can fuck you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So you don’t hold back, calling out his name a second before the pleasure takes over and you begin trembling against his body, a moaning mess as you reach your peak, with Hoseok continuing to thrust in and out and you squeezing yourself around him to earn a delicious groan in response. Your body shakes and your eyes shut tight, trying to hold onto him to keep the little bit of sanity you have left, but before you know it your body falls with your back hitting the piles of papers on his desk, but Hoseok doesn’t stop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabs your hips in a tight grip, still holding you just where he needs you as he pounds into you. You can’t suppress the moans even if you begin to come down now and everything is far too sensitive to keep going. Your dripping walls pulse around him, legs still shaking and eyes still shut, feeling the way his fingertips press into you while hearing his breathing increase until he groans one last time before releasing inside of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With his pace slowing, you know he reached his end, his grip loosening until he releases and his motions stopping completely after a few moments of bliss between the two of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he pulls away, then pulls out of you as he tries to catch his breath, he quickly adjusts himself back into his pants as you feel the dripping, wet remains of your love making between your thighs. But of course you couldn’t care after receiving an orgasm like that, so you sit up, with limbs still trembling while trying to adjust your panties, before reaching for the clothes Hoseok was already handing you after scooping them off the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then it hits you. How loud you were. How loud Hoseok caused you to be and neither of you cared in the moment, but now that you aren’t high on lust and reality is setting in, you wonder if anyone actually heard you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aye, boss.” You hear someone call for him from the other side of the door with stifled laughter, and a few more giggles following in the distance. Yeah, they definitely heard you. “There’s a customer out here that wants to see the manager.” More laughter, two, maybe three guys this time, before they shuffle away from the door and your face burns hot in embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry.” He looks at you, an almost proud smirk on his face even though he knows he should be embarrassed like you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, no, that’s okay…” You sigh, standing and trying to keep yourself balanced even though heels weren’t good to wear after getting off. “Your whole shop heard me. That’s okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if it makes you feel better, you do have the sexiest moans I’ve ever heard. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” His tone tells you he is joking, trying to make light of the situation, but you don’t find it as funny as he does. “Sorry, I better go see what they want. There’s a bathroom over there if you want to get cleaned up.” He points to his left as he rambles, motioning towards the room connected to his office as if you haven’t been through this so many times before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” you reply before he leans in to apologetically kiss your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry…” His tone turns serious, and you aren't sure if he is apologizing for causing you to moan his name louder than you ever had, or that he has to leave you. Both were forgivable with more orgasms, you tell yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay,” you laugh, “you’re the boss, after all.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. RELEASE | 🔞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The sound of the front door to the home you share with him clicking closed pulls you from your slumber, eyes fluttering beneath the dim lighting of the TV filling the living room, and a second later you hear him tiptoeing toward you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok?” you call for him in a sleepy voice, hearing his chuckle a moment before he settles on the coffee table in front of where he left you on the couch.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did I wake you?” he asks while reaching to brush his knuckles over your cheek, and judging from the way you grin tiredly as you shake your head, he already knows the answer. “I tried to be quiet in case you were sleeping. I ran by the lake tonight instead of my usual route, so it took longer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few nights a week Hoseok will go on a quick jog around the neighborhood to let off some steam, and typically you’re waiting in bed for him to curl up by his side after he has showered. Some nights he needs a bit more time for peace and quiet, however, enjoying the adrenaline of a run beneath the moonlight, and sometimes you nap on the couch while waiting on him, allowing him to come home to find you curled up and waiting until he’s returned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No worries,” you mumble and grin, fluttering your eyes once again until you can wake yourself. His hand roaming from your cheek, to your shoulder, and finally your hip don’t help in the slightest, relaxing beneath his touch and humming as his fingers begin to linger at the hem of your nightgown. “Did you have a good run?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm,” he hums in response, biting his lip as he pushes the silk fabric up to uncover your thighs, then your ass, and a quiet groan builds in his throat before he begins speaking once again. “I might need to let off a little more steam, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes he goes for runs and comes home ready for a shower and sleep, and sometimes he comes home more worked up than before. It doesn’t help when the strap of your nightgown falls from your shoulder, uncovering the swell of your breast to tempt him or the fact that he finds your sleepy expression cute and irresistible in the moment. He licks his lips the second his hand dips to take a gentle grip of your ass, earning a quiet whimper of his name that fills his body with desire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A grin forms on your lips as you push yourself from the sofa, wasting no time reaching for him, straddling his waist with your arms wrapping around his neck and your knees digging into the coffee table. A sting sets in against your flesh, possibly finding yourself in an uncomfortable position if the desire growing inside of you didn’t outweigh the subtle pain. Your lips find his own in seconds, kissing him with heat spreading from between your thighs to every inch of your body, hearing him groan against your skin while his hands fall to your waist. He guides your hips to begin grinding against him, his cock becoming hard beneath the motion, pressing against your bare slit through thin sweatpants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hair is damp and skin is dewy from a good run, your hands switching between gripping the strands or running your nails over his shoulders, and knowing he’s so worked up has the need for release growing inside of you. His mouth soon leaves your lips to pepper kisses against your neck, earning whimpers of his name in the process as you roll your hips against his body. His cock twitches between your thighs just as he reaches for the straps of your nightgown, tugging the flimsy things lower with a swift, effortless pull to leave your chest bare for his eyes only.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls away to take in the sight of you, but you don’t allow him much time to cherish the view before you lean away from his body to push the hem of your nightgown up to your stomach, all before reaching beneath his tank top to find the band of his sweats, tugging lower and unveiling his cock to wrap a tight grip around the base. A deep groan builds in his chest as you play with his length, teasing him, running a thumb over the head, loving how breathless he becomes when he’s so worked up and you show him affection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hurry, baby,” he groans, resting two palms to your hips and digging his nails into your skin. He leans closer for only a moment, pressing his lips to your own in desperation, all before telling you through his teeth, “I need you so badly right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words send a chill down your spine before the flash of heat surges through your body. A fire ignites in the two of you, needing to have one another as he pulls you closer while you align yourself with his cock. The tip brushes against your slit to leave you shaking, gripping the back of his neck tighter while sinking yourself onto his painfully hard, needy cock. He hisses and you gasp as he fills you up, body pressed to his and your lips brush against his flesh while you adjust to the feeling of him inside you. His brow furrows and jaw slacks just as your eyes close, holding one another tight a second before you begin rocking your hips against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thighs are trembling by the time you find a steady pace, slow, easy, grinding your body against his own, coating his skin with your arousal, whimpering his name in his ear. He sighs and wraps arms around your body, then his lips lower your shoulder, leaving soft kisses, teeth scraping your skin, doing whatever he can do to hear the noises he loves so much fall from your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you cry out, beginning to tease him with breathless words, “you feel so good… inside of me.” He groans once again a second before he pumps his hips from between your thighs, if only to hear you gasp and giggle as his cock hits deeper inside of you. Still playful as ever, comfortable with another, and finding pleasure in pleasuring each other, he repeats the motion just to hear your noises once again, flashing a smirk of satisfaction only a second before you squeeze yourself tight around him, causing his eyes to screw shut, his brow to wrinkle, and a heavy sigh to fall from his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His breaths deepen and your hips quicken in pace, grinding against his cock, moaning his name to echo past the small space you share in the living room. You feel him exhale against the flesh of your shoulder and each time his cock pushes deeper inside of you, he can’t help but to curse beneath his breath. You attempt to keep your moans and whimpers of his name low, until the desire to hear you fills him and he thrusts himself into your dripping cunt from below, pushing his hips from the coffee table just enough to have you clutching him tighter, moaning louder, crying out for him in the ways he loves to hear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the ways he grips your body tighter as he groans deeper, you know he’s growing closer. You begin to rock harder against him, drawing out every last bit of pleasure until you feel his body tense beneath you. His head falls back as he grows stiff, allowing your lips to fall to his skin while riding his cock until you milk every last drop from him. He fills you up, releasing inside of you to create a mess, mixing with your own juices dripping down his length. And when his body slacks, you slip up and down his length, only a few more times, to hear him hiss and feel him begin to tremble beneath you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, baby,” he groans as you ease yourself off of him, resting your weight on his thighs, “you’re incredible.” The praise makes you grin a second before he kisses your lips, and without warning, he guides your body to the couch the moment he catches his breath, back falling against the cushions and then he settles between your parted thighs. He says nothing while pressing a palm to your knee to keep your legs open for him, admiring the view of a drenched slit and swollen lips, completely aware of how worked up he’s made you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm, you’re so wet baby,” he hums while brushing his fingers along your slit, causing your legs to twitch as you realize just how desperate the need for release has become. “So messy with my cum dripping out of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that, he eases two fingers inside of your soaked cunt, pushing his own cum back into you as your back arches from the sofa and your head rolls to the side. A gasp fills the living room as he curls his fingers, applying pressure to the spot that has your body tensing and your eyes screwing shut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you whimper, chest heaving, fists clutching the cushions beneath you, “that feels… amazing. Don’t stop.” The words fall from your lips in a sigh to have him chuckling, letting you know as he presses his thumb to your clit that he has no intentions of stopping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your legs fall farther apart as he dips his body lower, lips pressed to your own before his mouth trails down to your chest. He leaves soft kisses as he buries his fingers inside of you, tongue darting out to flick over your nipple before he tugs softly with his teeth to earn an arched back once again. You call his name, whining the words now for him not to stop, that you’re getting close, and from the way he groans, he tells you just how much he loves every second of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoseok,” you call for him with a breathless tone, hands rising to entangle your fingers in his hair. He continues teasing your nipples, licking, kissing, sucking your flesh so it drives you wild, while caressing your clit in small, quick circles and fingering your cunt until your legs begin to shake. He draws you closer to the edge, filling you with bliss while the warmth of pleasure swells, until the tension tightens and snaps, and he has you rolling your hips onto his hand and coming undone with his fingers deep inside of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cry out once more with a gasp, waves of pure bliss washing over you, tugging on his hair to miss the way he groans thanks to the moans that spill from your lips. Your thighs tighten around his body that remains between your legs, walls clenching around his fingers, back arching to give him more of your body to tease and play with. And when you begin to come down, Hoseok’s soft lips ease the tension as you slack beneath him, kissing your flesh, your breasts, your chest, and even your neck before reaching your lips, pulling his hand from between your thighs and allowing you to whimper against his mouth until you pull away in an attempt to catch your breath.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>